


A Dream

by reeby10



Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Notfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: once upon a time there was a guy who moved into a house. but the house was haunted by the old owner.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tell Me a Story Not!Fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198685





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> An old not!fic bc yay crossposting and archiving!
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/29302086093/tell-me-a-story-drabble-5).

once upon a time there was a guy who moved into a house. but the house was haunted by the old owner. at first the ghost tried to get the man to leave but eventually they became friends and fell in love. both of them were very sad that they couldn’t touch each other. it was very hard for both of them. the man tried to date other people but the ghost got jealous. the ghost soon realized that leaving and making the man forget him was the best thing for both of them so that’s what he did. the man thought the ghost was a dream and went on with his life for 70 years. once when his daughter came to visit him he found out that she had seen the ghost as well and realized it hadn’t been a dream. not long later the man died. as his spirit rose the ghost returned and they left, finally together. the end.


End file.
